


Disco Inferno

by Self_Aware_Protagonist



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Disco, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Self_Aware_Protagonist/pseuds/Self_Aware_Protagonist
Summary: Ignis dances with the disco devil and ends up going home with him





	Disco Inferno

**Lucis, 1978**

**Club Insomnia**

The blond on the floor had caught Ignis’s eye the moment he had walked into the club. The music flowed through the man’s body as if it had become his blood, making him writhe in the flashing lights. 

Ignis Scientia removed his glasses, clearing the condensation that had appeared when he transferred from the freezing cold to the heat of the nightclub. The music pulsed much too loud, but everything felt muted as he watched the blond man dance in the center of the floor. The light from the mirror ball danced across his freckled skin. 

The blond met eyes with him in a brief turn of his swaying hips, and he reached out to Ignis, beckoning. Ignis felt the blood rush south as he was led onto the floor by the captivator. 

Each song blended together as the blond mashed his body against Ignis, nearly knocking him off his platform shoes. He leaned in close to Ignis, his lips brushing against Ignis’s ear. 

“What’s your name, sweetie?” His soft, sultry voice shot straight adrenaline through Ignis’s body. 

“Ignis…” He could barely form his own name on his lips. 

A soft chuckle, followed by an invitation, “Care to dance, Iggy?” 

_ Iggy… _

The simple nickname made his stomach flip. He cleared his throat. “Not at all.”

The blond faced him, body moving in time to the music, syncing to Ignis’s movements. 

“What’s your name?” Ignis shouted over the music. 

“Prompto!” The blond answered, also raising his voice. “It’s Latin, it means ‘quick’! But don’t worry, honey, I can last all night.”

He threw Ignis a wink, which prompted - hah,  _ prompted _ \- Ignis to bite his lip. 

Prompto rolled his hips, turning his back to Ignis and inching closer and closer, nearly grinding himself on him. Ignis prayed Prompto wouldn’t get too close, prayed that his arousal wouldn’t be given away by his somewhat tight bell-bottoms. 

As if the Astrals above had heard him and loved to torture the mortals below them, Prompto rolled his hips directly into Ignis’s crotch, jumping away slightly as he felt the, er, protrusion. 

Prompto regarded Ignis with a dangerous hunger in his blue eyes. “Oh Iggy...is my dancing  _ exciting  _ you?” 

Ignis cleared his throat again. “Excuse me, I’ll have to attend to this in the restroom.”

But the mischievous blond threw himself onto Ignis again. “Mind if I helped you?” 

A strangled squeak bubbled up from Ignis’s throat as Prompto’s hand subtly grazed his erection. “N-not at all…I trust you know a place?”

Wordlessly, Prompto grabbed Ignis’s hand, leading him out of the heat and back into the cold. 

“I hope the cold doesn’t set you back any,” Prompto teased, leading Ignis down the street to a shabby apartment complex. Coming straight from the palace to a place like this made Ignis’s skin crawl, but Prompto’s playful eagerness put him at ease. 

Prompto led him up to the second floor and fumbled to find his keys, leading Ignis to wonder if he wasn’t the only man - or woman - he had brought back here. 

Ignis’s lust pushed the doubt from his head. Prompto unlocked the door and shut it behind them. He led Ignis to his bedroom, and once inside, he grabbed Ignis’s lapels and pushed him against the wall. He smashed his lips onto Ignis’s, and Ignis sighed into the kiss. His hands found their way up Prompto’s body, starting from the thighs and smoothing over his ass, finally settling on his waist. Prompto rolled his hips into Ignis’s thigh, his own arousal sending small waves of pleasure through his body every moment it came in contact with Ignis. 

“Iggy…” The name was a whisper on Prompto’s lips. 

“Mmm…” Ignis murmured in response. Prompto’s hand traveled up Ignis’s thigh, smoothing over Ignis’s erection. “Mm! Prompto…” 

“I didn’t notice your accent before,” Prompto pointed out, kneading Ignis’s erection under his clothes. “It’s sexy…”

Ignis’s face burned as he had forgotten to conceal his proper accent, giving away his illusion of being a common man. 

It seemed as though Prompto read his mind when he responded, “I noticed your clothes are nicer than most of the people in the club...are you from the inner city of Lucis?” 

Ignis nodded, almost ashamed to admit his origin. 

“Hey...I don’t give a damn about that, honey.” Prompto’s soft hand grazed Ignis’s cheek. “I’m just a little curious what a palace lapdog is doing in a commoner nightclub.”

“A palace lapdog isn’t allowed to have some fun?” Ignis quipped.

Prompto pressed his hand hard against Ignis’s erection, forcing a groan from him. 

“Is this what you consider fun?” His voice wasn’t critical, it was curious. 

“It’s certainly more interesting than what I do during the day.” Ignis answered. 

The smaller man grabbed Ignis’s lapels, backing up until the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed. Ignis finished the motion by pushing Prompto onto the bed, spreading himself on top of him. Their lips collided, and Prompto wormed his tongue into Ignis’s mouth. 

Prompto clumsily kicked off his shoes, and Ignis shifted to follow. Prompto slid his hands up Ignis’s torso, stopping at his pecs. They were just peeking out of Ignis’s unbuttoned shirt. Quickly, Prompto unbuttoned the rest of Ignis’s shirt, and Ignis tossed it aside. 

“Mmm, switch places with me,” the blond demanded. 

Ignis sat on the bed, backing against the headboard. Prompto straddled him, unbuttoning his own shirt and tossing it to the floor. He reached below him to unbutton Ignis’s pants, sliding them down Ignis’s legs to expose his erection. He settled between Ignis’s thighs, and took the erection in his slender hand, bringing it to his lips. 

Ignis threw his head back, careful not to smack it against the headboard. Prompto swirled his tongue over the head of Ignis’s cock before sheathing it in his mouth. 

_ “Ah...Prompto…” _

Prompto hummed in response to his name, forcing another groan from Ignis. Ignis carded his fingers through Prompto’s hair, tugging softly, to which Prompto responded by softly moaning. Ignis shivered from the pleasure, his green eyes closing sleepily. Prompto kept a steady rhythm, but Ignis’s desire spiked, and he thrust himself into Prompto’s movements. 

Prompto made a noise of surprise, but he adjusted himself to Ignis’s thrusts. 

“Forgive me, Prompto…” Ignis grunted. 

His cock left Prompto’s mouth suddenly, and Ignis whined softly. 

“Don’t apologize, baby,” Prompto assured, “I like it rough.”

He closed his lips over Ignis’s cock again, and Ignis moaned through gritted teeth. He gripped Prompto’s hair as he thrust into his mouth.

_ “Hah...ah...f-fuck…”  _

Ignis felt himself on the edge, and Prompto almost sensed it, too. The blond’s tongue smoothed over the tip again, and Ignis shivered as his orgasm tore through him. He yanked Prompto’s head back, hoping he wouldn’t get any of his cum inside Prompto’s mouth. Prompto made another surprised noise as Ignis held his head just inches from his cock, letting his cum fly onto his face. 

As he settled from his high, Ignis sighed in embarrassment at the mess he had made all over Prompto’s face. 

“Please forgive me, I didn’t want to get any in your mouth,” he explained. 

Prompto giggled coyly. “You don’t have to worry about that, honey; I can handle it.” 

He brought his fingers to his face, picking up a streak of semen and bringing it to his lips. “You taste...sweet.” 

Ignis swallowed thickly as he watched Prompto clean his face in that same manner. 

“It’s my turn now, baby.” Prompto settled Ignis against the headboard. He unzipped his pants, kicking them off the side of the bed. 

He straddled Ignis’s face, his cock positioned near the man’s lips. Ignis opened his mouth to accommodate Prompto’s dick, but the smaller man stopped him. 

“Not yet, honey,” he teased, “can you be a dear and reach into the bedside table and get the lube?” 

Ignis kept his eyes locked on Prompto as he fumbled to find the drawer, clumsily opening it and retrieving a half-full bottle of lubricant. He handed it to Prompto, who slathered his fingers in the substance and plunged them into his own asshole. A long, low moan escaped him, and Ignis felt his arousal coming back. 

“You can start sucking, baby,” Prompto bit his lip, working himself almost routinely. 

Ignis gripped Prompto’s waist and parted his lips, accommodating Prompto’s length.

Prompto’s fingers brushed against his prostate, and his body jerked from the pleasure. He carefully located the spot, massaging it generously. His body convulsed in small waves, which occasionally made his cock hit the back of Ignis’s throat. Still, the palace lapdog adjusted to each movement. 

“You’re...good at this…” Prompto huffed. “I think...I’m about ready.”

He removed himself from Ignis’s mouth, to which Ignis whined softly. Prompto reached into the drawer again, pulling out a condom and handing it to Ignis. 

“My fingers are a little slippery…” He chuckled. 

Ignis tore open the wrapper, rolling the condom down his length. “I’m ready.”

Prompto lowered his hips, and his eyes locked to Ignis’s. He only closed them when Ignis entered him, and even then the clear blues of his irises aren’t fully eclipsed by his eyelids. 

His ass touched Ignis’s skin, and Ignis let out a held breath. 

“Fuck, I’m so  _ full _ …” Prompto whined. “You feel so good, Iggy…” 

“May I move?” Ignis asked, his voice strangled and husky. 

_ “Please,”  _ the blond begged. 

Ignis gripped Prompto’s hips, thrusting steadily. Prompto ground his hips into Ignis’s thrusts. His voice cracked as each movement brushed against his prostate. 

“I-Ignis!” Prompto cried. His hands crept up Ignis’s body, settling on Ignis’s pecs. He gave Ignis’s nipples a playful squeeze, and Ignis jerked to thrust harder. 

Prompto moved as seductively in bed as he did on the floor, as Ignis realized. He nearly forgot to keep his pace as he watched the blond bounce on his cock. Sweat glistened on his skin in the moonlight, showing off the freckles sprinkled across his skin. 

“Prompto...you’re beautiful…” Ignis said breathlessly. 

Prompto chuckled. “Oh baby...you need to get your prescription checked.” 

Ignis’s grip tightened. “My eyesight is just fine.”

Prompto nearly came from the mere severity of that statement. “Ignis...fuck me harder…” 

Primal desire enveloped Ignis as he suddenly pushed Prompto to the mattress, spreading the blond’s legs over his head. He grunted as he drove himself deep into Prompto, forcing sweet, seductive moans from the man. 

“I-Ignis...I’m so close…!” Prompto gasped. 

Ignis’s pace was erratic as he hungrily thrust into him, bringing himself closer to the edge. 

_ “Ah...fuck...fuck!”  _ Prompto gripped the sheets as he came. His back arched and his chest pushed against Ignis’s sweat-slicked skin. 

Ignis dug his nails into Prompto’s flesh as his orgasm shuddered through him. He let the waves wash over him, drinking in the sight of Prompto’s afterglow. Slowly, he pulled out, and he peeled the condom off. 

“I’m not usually so rough, forgive me…” Ignis said. 

“Oh, no need to ask for forgiveness, baby.” Prompto purred. 

Ignis’s legs shook as he carried the used condom over to the wastebasket on the other side of the room. 

Prompto whined, rolling onto his stomach. “Come back to bed, baby…”

Ignis turned his head and the blond beckoned for him. 

“I should return to the palace before sunup.” Ignis said apologetically. “However…”

“However…?” Prompto bit his lip. 

Ignis slid into the bed, and Prompto rolled over to accommodate him. 

“His majesty can wait just...once.” Ignis wrapped his arm around Prompto’s waist, pulling him close. 

Prompto curled up into Ignis’s embrace, falling asleep to Ignis’s heartbeat, steady as a disco song. 

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been sitting in my head for too long, so here you go. Also, if you want the playlist I listened to while writing this, here it is: https://open.spotify.com/user/ifangoddess/playlist/5HwZ8hUIqkdvKw1krnwNmB?si=7QY4Qyq3SgmwPExMekx3ig


End file.
